Vok Ruvege
Vok Ruvege was often considered to be Sivter’s right-hand man despite the fact that the two were rarely seen together or that Vok was never given the official designation. It is said that Vok and Sivter were imperfect reflections of each other, with but a few differences in their personalities and skills to distinguish them apart. Whereas Sivter was more inclined to come up with multi-tiered plans and grand schemes, Vok focused more on the day-to-day matters. Vok’s official duty in the Cult of Shadow was that of the Grand Inquisitor; one whose methods of interrogation were often brutal and often quite effective. He was a member of the Inner Circle, although few realized this since he was always out fulfilling missions Sivter considered to be of the utmost importance. He was eventually killed by Delth Ardin on Chandrila while attempting to assassinate Kalja Sairu Leidias. =Skills= Despite outward appearances, Vok was far from the frail and sickly being he seemed on the surface. His wiry frame was strong and agile, which came as a surprise to those who fought against him since Vok tended to move slowly and deliberately outside of combat. He did this in part to throw off potential opponents, but the true intention for it was because he liked to be economical in all his movements. He preferred never wasting energy on an action that had no purpose. This was also reflected in his fighting style, which showed the polish of a true martial arts master. Fighting Styles Vok had mastered two martial arts styles outside of the lightsaber; one for stealth and one for focus and domination. *'K'tara' K'tara was the first style that Vok learned and the one that appealed to him most. It meshed perfectly with his philosophy of making the most out of a few well-placed strikes. If not using his lightsaber, Vok would often fall back on K'tara. He had also been known to incorporate parts of it into his dueling style. *'Jeswandi' Vok practiced Jeswandi primarily as a means to remain clear and focused, which was a benefit to him in his line of work as an inquisitor. It had a secondary benefit of strengthening his mind's power in order to overcome others. Lightsaber Forms Unlike Sivter, Vok was more confrontational when it came to dueling and sometimes chose to fight even if the odds appeared to be stacked against him. This wasn’t to say that he wouldn’t flee if it was clear he was going to lose, but instead that he was more willing to rely on his battle skills than Sivter. However, like Sivter, Vok wasn’t above fixing a situation to his benefit. Seemingly at odds with his belief in the economy of movement, Vok was a very physical fighter in battle. His blows were powerful and accurate; designed to inflict the most damage possible per strike. He was a master in Juyo and Ataru, which were two of the most physically demanding classical styles. Juyo called upon his martial arts abilities, whereas Ataru was used to make his strikes unpredictable. He also frequently used Sokan to give him the edge in any fight. Another odd fact was that while Vok was proficient in Makashi, he didn’t use it as much as the other two styles despite it being the style best suited for economy of movement. Vok felt that Makashi lacked the raw power he liked to bring to battle, but he used it if he needed to outmaneuver an opponent he couldn’t outpower. Force Powers Vok’s power in the Dark Side was considerable. Like Sivter, he specialized in a lot of powers that had to do with the mind. He was equally capable of utilizing a wide variety of other powers – albeit without the proficiency he showed for mental powers. For this reason he tended to use non-mental powers sparingly; waiting for moments when they’d do him the most good. The one exception to this was Vok’s ability to control and absorb energy. He was able to absorb blaster bolts, grip and drain lightsabers, and even withstand the most devastating of energy-based Force powers such as Force Lightning without a problem. His talent with this power was such that he didn’t have to rely on his hands to absorb the energy; he was able to do it anywhere it touched his body. He was even able to devise a few variations on existing energy-based powers. Weapons *'Lightsaber' Vok’s lightsaber was a fairly standard weapon, but like most aspects of the Dark Lord, contained hidden surprises. In the case of his weapon, Vok’s lightsaber was actually a dual-phase saber, meaning that he could alter the blade length. He did this rarely, preferring to utilize his lightsaber at the standard length and only changing it when he felt like doing so would give him the maximum effect. Category:ShistavanensCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Halomek